


I Am Only As You See Me

by Immagraveyardxoxo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Basically just poetry ramblings over these assholes, Cannon typical violence and gore, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Someone Help Will Graham, uh some pretty dark imagery but that's the norm, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immagraveyardxoxo/pseuds/Immagraveyardxoxo
Summary: Basically just a collection of poems I've written about Murder Husbands because I've got BIG feelings about the two of them but not enough energy to write an actual fic so, this is my best attempt!!





	1. Burnt Out

As I toss and turn in my damp sheets,  
Sweat coating my chilled skin,  
Your name feels like a glowing coal lodged in my throat;  
Embers fading into nothing,  
A scream that will never come.  
Can’t you see, I’m only breathing smoke,  
chasing ashes in your wake.  
Burnt out.


	2. Deceased Diseased Uneasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmm we know what this one is about

Your hands,   
In a place the light of day was never supposed to reach,  
I can still feel you there.

The way you held me,   
Visceral in your compassionate brutality.  
You crawled inside of me.  
Made yourself snug amongst entrails,  
Cradled in my ribs,   
Your greedy hands gripped my still beating heart,   
There you made your home,   
Yeah, you made yourself right at home. 

My wound has mended shut around you the best it could,   
You are an infection, that festers just beneath my skin,   
An itch, an agony, a form of twisted bliss,   
Your are my disease.   
You have left me deceased,   
I am uneasy.  
This was never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mizumono feels anyone?


	3. Submerged In Your Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some Good Old Fashioned The Wrath Of The Lamb bullshit  
> Aaand making his first appearance, have some Hannibal POV for this one

Standing on the edge and clinging to one another,

Only one, only one.

Breath comes heavily,

Each inhale not nearly enough with burning lungs, blurry eyes,

The Lion and the Lamb.

United we have slain the dragon,

Overcome our dance of misunderstanding,

We have witnessed a rise and fall.

All there was to see of us has been laid bare,

This night, together we Became.

One, one.

Breath hot against my throat,

A confession of beauty, so serene,

It’s all I’ve ever wanted.

One, one.

Having claimed what I sought out for so long,

An eternity of cat and mouse, our roles have reversed.

Without struggle against this pull,

We turn the world upside around,

we defy gravity, falling but never going down.

No I don’t resist.

I have everything I want,

I’ll give you anything you want.

I’ll descend with you, I’ll ascend with you.

I’ll protect you from the waves rolling, hungry.

Blackened by moonlight, the blood will slip into the dark ocean,

Submerged.

\--------

In a moment of blinding clarity,

I’m wading into your stream.

I can feel the cool water flowing against my body,

Gently attempting to move me onwards,

Flowing around and past me ceaselessly,

And yet I remain, stapled in this moment

As everything changes around me.

Stepping into your world, breathing your air,

The scent of earth and water and sunlight,

Cleansing me of my atrocities, forgiving me of sins

I feel your forgiveness, hand in hand with your Wrath.

I’ll let it take me, sweep me under,

Lull me into complacency and bury me

I’ll let your Forgiveness take me.

 

We may be bloodied, but we may never perish,  
This world has yet to consume our corpses.


	4. Dealing With The Devil

Decision and consequence,   
Balancing on a blade of circumstance and unfortunate timing.   
That’s what it was, really,   
What everything boiled down to in the end.  
Irony, metaphors, and Illusions.  
Like chasing smoke,  
Breathing in someone’s secondhand fumes.  
Being taken along for the ride even if you didn’t buy the tickets.  
Maybe I bought the tickets. 

 

The devil overwhelmed me,   
A presence that cannot and will not be denied,   
Despising discourtesy   
Yet amused by acts of will,   
He uses precision, he guides, but how the teacup cracks when it shatters,   
Not even he can predict,   
What shape it will choose upon it’s return to being whole,   
No he could never have predicted.   
He cannot be satisfied, always hungering for more,   
He will always want more from me,   
And I just might be willing to give it to him,   
Damn me,   
Damn me right to hell for this but,   
I might just want to give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh?? This was basically just some musing from Will's point of view towards Hannibal, likely when he was on the boat going to Florence after him tbh


	5. Without Calling it Love

What can I name  
The way your eyes linger on me  
Just moments too long for comfort  
Without assuming too much of you?

What can I name,  
How you look at me as if you want to Consume me,  
Without biting off more than I can chew?

What can I name  
Your regard for me  
Your reverence  
Without feeling like your god? 

What can I name  
The way you hold me as I bleed,  
Stroking shaking fingers through my hair ,  
Desperate clutching at my shirt,  
Without understanding that you felt my pain? 

What can I name  
The way you met the waves first,  
Instead of letting me endure more agony,  
Without feeling cherished in your arms? 

What can I name,  
Your gentle words and hesitant touch ,  
Your surrender of control,  
Your vulnerability,  
Your trust,  
Your tears,  
Without accepting it’s meaning?  
Without calling it love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Will and his denial of Hannibal's feelings desperately but weakly trying to cling onto his view of things with it's last dying breaths ha;sldkjfds


	6. How You See Me

You see me as your monster,  
Checking under your bed for me,  
Hoping I will come terrorize your nights.  
You struggle to connect my actions with the man you know,  
Am I a saint or a sinner?  
How could I possibly be both?  
Yet are we not one and the same?  
May I ask,  
Am I in your nightmares or your fantasies?  
Wet dreams and agony,  
I can be absolutely filthy.  
Only if you want me to be.  
I could be vulgar and beastly,  
Only if you want me to be,  
Darling boy, only if you ask it of me.  
If you want a monster, I’ll give it to you,  
If you want a protector, I’ll give it to you  
I’ll lay at your feet like a dog, awaiting your every command.  
You need only ask it of me, and I am yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with some more Hannibal POV


	7. Consummation

My love for you cannot be consumed.  
Nor will it perish or wither within the passage time,  
flowing freely around me.   
It is a tangible thing,   
A beast that bleeds and shakes,   
Tendrils spilling from it’s body,  
Reaching for you yearningly,  
As I let it swallow me whole.   
Deep within it’s molten belly I reside,   
Yet I make no attempts to claw my way free.  
Its gold seeps from between the cracks and tears of my being,   
You have reduced me to this, you have planted this within me,  
Inconvenience, Indulgence,  
Now you must deal with the consequence.  
Nothing will prevent me from seeking you,   
Hunting you,   
The thrill of the chase,   
My love for you will destroy everything in it’s path   
Simply to bask in your shadow, to revel in your gaze.

Look at me.  
See me.   
Witness the beast that you have grown inside of me,  
And know that it lays obediently at your feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas update with some Hannibal feelings I guess, it's twelve forty on christmas eve i should be SLEEPING i need to be awake in like nine hours ffff


End file.
